


Into the Breach-of Love

by CaptainAmelia22



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe-Everyone Dead is actually Living, F/M, Happy Ending, Jaeger Legends, Kaiju Blue is the name of a band, Living Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/CaptainAmelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes to the Shatterdome because her favorite band is set to play.  </p><p>She doesn't expect to come away from it in love with another band.</p><p>And their bass guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Breach-of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for the Jaegercon Bingo and then Comic Con happened. 
> 
> So I just said screw it and finished it.
> 
> Just some language things-pitchka means little bird in Russian.
> 
> Medved means bear. 
> 
> Hope everyone likes it!
> 
> (This is for perforatedsanity on tumblr.) 
> 
> -M

“Sasha-Sasha Perova!  Let down your long, beautifully bleached hair!”

Sasha groans and draws her pillow over her head at the sound of Chuck Hansen bellowing her name from three stories below.  “ _Zatknis_ ,” she grumbles into her pillow as the familiar sound of tiny pebbles hitting her window start to weave through Hansen’s voice.  “Leave me alone.”

“Sasha!  We know you’re cursing us out in Russian and shoving your face under your pillow!  Don’t make me climb the drain-pipe again!  You know I’ll do it!”

She sighs when Raleigh’s voice joins Hansen’s and tries to summon the energy to move from the bed to the open French doors leading to her balcony; maybe if she closes them they’d get a hint and leave?

Maybe.

Not likely.  

“Sasha Perova is a lame ass and she eats cow dung for breakfast!”  

The guys are still laughing and whistling and she knows there’s no malice in it...

Just them being them but, really?

_Lame ass._

“That’s it,” she growls to herself and finally her feet touch cool wood and she’s making her groggy way to the balcony and the boys cat-calling her on the street below her third story apartment.  “Fuck off!” she snarls as she throws the doors open and strides onto the balcony, her long legs carrying her right to the railing within seconds.  She bends over it, letting her long blonde hair fall over her shoulders to curtain her face and Hansen wolf-whistles the moment he sees her.  She flips them both off, which doesn’t even faze either of them and shouts, “Both of you assholes!  Go back to the gutters you crawled out of and leave me alone!  Oh!  And learn some better insults!”

Raleigh is grinning up at her, that dopey smile Mako always says reminds her of a puppy’s and Sasha can’t stop the tiny smile of her own from twitching her lips in response.

Very few people can resist Raleigh Becket’s grin, not even his fiancee’s adopted father and Sasha is not one of those few.  

“Ah, fuck you both,” she sighs as she leans on the wrought iron railing of her balcony and rests her forehead on her folded arms.  “What do you assholes want?  It’s nearly midnight and I just got off a double shift at the gym.”

Hansen chuckles and begins to juggle a small handful of stones, which she supposes would be impressive if he hadn’t been chucking them at her window just seconds before.  “If you’re going to be an arse tonight Alexandra, we might just leave you here,” he says, his warm, accented voice echoing through the empty street.  He shoots her a knowing look, that shit-eating grin still in place and Sasha rolls her eyes as a tiny pebble slips loose of his fingers to strike the back of Raleigh’s skull. Hansen continues as Raleigh curses him out, “Even though Yancy’s back, Mako’s studying for exams and our favorite band is playing a secret show at the Shatterdome.”  He shrugs.  “But you know-we can understand why you would just want to _sleep_ tonight.”  

Sasha is frozen, her head still resting on her forearms and all she can hear is the blood rushing in her ears.   _Did he-did he say what I_ think _he said?_ she thinks wildly to herself as tiny pebbles continue to strike Raleigh in the back of the skull.   _He did, didn’t he?  Bozhe!_

“Come on Sash,” Raleigh whines through the rushing in her head.  “Don’t be a lame Ruski!  Come to the Shat-”

“You’re sure it’s them?” she snaps before Raleigh can whine any further.  “Absolutely _dead certain_ it’s them?!”

Her hands are tight around the wrought iron of the balcony railing and her dark eyes are blazing in the half light of the streetlamp just below her.  Both boys are still grinning and Raleigh is nodding, that grin growing as she stares.  

“Dead certain Alexandra,” he says quietly, somberly and her knees turn to water.  “It’s definitely the Kaiju Blue.”  

“ _Drisnya_ ,” she mutters to herself as she pushes off the railing and prepares to rush back into her bedroom to find somewhat decent clothes and her favorite boots.  “Why didn’t you assholes say this before?!  We are going to be so late!”  

At that point her English dissolves and she starts muttering in Russian, which the boys can hear perfectly, even down on the street and she really needs to clean her bedroom but there’s no time.

No time at all.

The Kaiju are here.  

Here, in San Francisco and she is _not_ going to be late just because she can’t find the right bra.  

Raleigh chuckles as Hansen snorts at the furious Russian spilling out of the gapped doors above them and shouts, “English Alexandra!   _English!_ ”  

“Doesn’t matter,” Raleigh mutters and she can just imagine his fingers slipping over the belt buckle Mako gave him for his last birthday and she rolls her eyes.  “I think we know what she’s saying.  Hurry up Sash!”

The doors are thrown open at that and she appears on the balcony, her blonde hair styled just so and her deep red lipstick as perfect as ever and both Raleigh and Hansen gasp.

She’s stunning, all leather and red silk and she’s obviously still furious; her red nails tap the iron of her balcony as she leans over to glare down at them and Raleigh shivers at the cold excitement he can see in her eyes.  

“Well?” she snaps as she heads for the stairway leading off her balcony, down to the street they stand on.  “What are you two assholes waiting for?  Let’s go.”  

She strides past them towards the ancient Mustang she recognizes as Yancy Becket’s and both boys scramble after her, desperate to beat her to the front seat.

“Hello Yancy,” she murmurs as she folds herself elegantly beside the shadowed driver and pulls a cigarette and lighter out of her purse in one smooth movement; she can just make out Raleigh and Hansen muttering under their breath behind her and her lips curl into a small smile as she lights up.

Yancy is smirking at her, his light blue eyes, far paler than his younger brother’s, sparkling as she exhales a small breath of smoke in his direction and he stretches out a hand to tuck a strand of errant hair behind her ear.  

“Hey Sasha,” he says quietly and she tries to keep her irritation at bay at the familiarity of his touch; it’s been two years since she saw him last.  Just long enough to piss her off.  “Long time no see.”  

She draws on the cigarette and considers him for a long, silent moment before turning forward and crossing her legs.  “Yes, it has been.  If I remember correctly,” she says stiffly before tapping ash onto the carpet beneath her, “you fucked me and then you left while I slept.  You didn’t even leave a note.”  

Raleigh chokes at that and Hansen groans.  “Oh, Becket!  You arse!” he shouts as Yancy sighs and starts the car.  “She’s killed men for less than that.”

Sasha’s smiles knowingly and she chuckles softly as they pull away from the curb and head downtown towards the Shatterdome.  “I have.  But I will forgive you this once, so do not test me soldier-boy.”  

Yancy glances at her but doesn’t argue or tease for once; he knows she’s right and he knows he deserves anything she throws at him.  He left two years ago and didn’t even call.  Ass didn’t even _begin_ to describe him.

It’s quiet in the car for a few minutes, her silently smoking at his side, her lips pursed around the butt of the slender cigarette and the two other guys in the backseat side-eying each other knowingly.  

Finally, he’s had enough and as she flicks the empty cigarette out the window and pops a mint between her teeth, he asks, “So who are these Kaiju Blue and are they really as good as you morons say they are?”

There’s a shocked gasp from the backseat, closely followed by a “Oh fucking hell Yancy,” and then Sasha Perova is turning slowly and leveling a cold glare upon him.    
“You are testing me, Becket,” she growls so very softly, so very deadly and Yancy shivers as his hands tighten desperately around the wheel at the hatred he sees in her gaze.  

“Sasha,” he starts to say but he stops when a dark lacquered nail levels between his eyes and she hisses, “And you are _failing._ ”

He doesn’t get a chance to respond to that growl in her voice or the muttered curses of his little brother and asshole friend in the back seat.  As she turns forward and pulls another cigarette from the pack in her purse they pull into the Shatterdome’s parking lot.

Where the band Kaiju Blue is supposed to play before the night is out.  

“You’re buying my drinks tonight,” she tells the boys as they pile out of the Mustang and head for the bar, all three of them hurrying to keep up with her long strides.  

It’s impossible not to hear the excitement in her accented voice.

As she pushes the heavy bar door open and prepares to slip inside, her fingers brush the poster advertising the show and she just barely notices the name of the opening band before the sound a soft guitar solo sweeps over her.

“Hey Sasha,” the bouncer says as he checks her ID and stamps her wrist.  She doesn’t even glance at him, her eyes are locked on the stage where she can see a band setting up.

“Who is this?” she snaps and the bouncer’s eyebrows rise in response to the cold fury still lingering in her voice.  

He stamps Raleigh’s wrist and shrugs a shoulder.  “Opener.  They’re the Jaeger Legends.  Kind of similar to Kaiju but they might be better in my opinion.  You’ll like them Sasha.”  

She barely hears him, barely registers what he’s saying; she’s frozen just in the shadow of the bar, her fingers locked tight around Raleigh’s wrist and she’s staring at the stage in sick fascination as the band there begins to tune-up.

That guitar solo is still sweeping over her, like warm water and her skin bumps in response.  

A tall man, muscular and bear-like, sweeps his fingers lovingly over the strings of his bass guitar and she shivers in response to the heavy beat he elicits.  His blonde head is bowed over the guitar as he tunes it, but she can just make out the dark beard shadowing his heavy jaw and the crooked angle of his nose.  

 _What color are his eyes?_ she wonders as Raleigh leads her to the bar where Tendo Choi is mixing drinks and sipping his typical mug of coffee.   _Who are these Jaeger Legends?_

“Hey Raleigh! No Mako tonight huh?  Pity, wanted to ask if you guys would want to double date sometime next week-Allison has some time off from the hospital,” Tendo says as they ease onto the stools lining the bar; she does not glance away from the stage where two women have just appeared, one a striking dark haired beauty in nothing but a red leather corset and black leather pants, the other a blonde with a pile of dreds stacked on top of her head and a string of beads dangling from her ears and nose.

The blonde heads for the keyboard while the brunette turns to the microphone and electric guitar standing beside it and still Sasha can’t take her eyes from the bass guitarist who is talking to the drummer, a tall black guy in dark aviator style glasses and no shirt.  

He’s still plucking out a running chord that thrums through the people filling the Shatterdome and into her blood and she...

She’s stuck.

Stuck on him.

“Vodka,” she growls to Tendo, who has reappeared at their sides, and she’s shivering and so very hot she can’t breathe.

He takes one look at her and then pours a shot full of expensive vodka that she knows she can’t afford into a shot glass he places before her, but she doesn’t really care.

The band, the Jaeger Legends are getting ready to play.

“Hello Shatterdome,” the brunette says into the microphone, her voice a rich, warm purr that causes more than one man to jump to attention before the stage; she smiles at the sight, her red lips curling up into a smile from behind the microphone and she winks first at her dredded keyboardist and then the bear of a bass guitarist-they nod and bend to their instruments.  Finally she turns back to the audience and runs her fingers over her guitar strings. “We’re the Jaeger Legends and we’re going to make damn sure tonight is going to be a good night.”

Sasha tosses the vodka back and slides the glass back onto the bar, waiting for a refill; she’s desperate now, desperate to see the bassist’s face.

Desperate...

For that beat.

Finally he glances up, as the band begins to play the cover of some song she should know and love but for the life of her can’t recall the name of and her fingers clench on the arms of the stool.

“ _Drisnya_ ,” she mutters as his dark eyes finally rise from the strings vibrating beneath the pads of his fingers and drift back towards the bar.

His eyes are dark, dark as sin and his thick black eyebrows bristle as he scowls at the milling audience before his band.  It’s an intense look, full of disdain and maybe a little boredom and it’s something that speaks to her.

It’s something she knows.

She tosses back another shot and crosses her legs.

She doesn’t feel the burn of the vodka.

All she can feel is that beat, that dark strum of his fingers on those strings of his guitar and she wonders...

Wonders what his name is.

Tendo fills her shot again and again and the Jaeger Legends continue to play.

Sasha is lost to their music, lost to their obvious camaraderie and his steady plucking of the strings beneath his fingers.

She’s lost to _him._

And she doesn’t know why.

**

They all have ridiculous names-except for him.  

The lead singer, the woman in the corset and the victory rolls, takes a moment in the middle of their set to introduce the band to the more-or-less invested audience and Sasha reclines against the bar, content for now to hear his performer’s name.  

It’s one step closer to knowing him.  

“All right, so while the guys get some water and wipe down their sweaty bodies and you lot get some more beer, I’ll introduce us, yeah?” the lead singer purrs into the microphone after a song titled “Into the Breach of Love” ( _I will drift with you, drift with you into the Breach baby_ -it’s actually not as 80’s as it sounds, Sasha has to admit.  But still, the song _is_ kind of hideous).  “So we’re the Jaeger Legends, based out of San Fran-some of you have probably seen us performing in shit-holes only marginally better than the Dome-” there’s some cheering and booing from the audience and the singer smiles and winks back at Tendo, who simply shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee- “We’ve been performing for a good ten years now and just got back from a tour that took us to Hong Kong and Tokyo and Manila-which was awesome.”

Some more cheering and the drummer snaps his sticks together before taking a sip of his own bottle of beer.

The bear is sitting in the shadows, his long legs crossed before him and his arms folded over his chest.

The other woman is twiddling her fingers on her silent keyboard, her lips curled into a cocky little grin as some of the younger pups in the bar call to her, asking if they can get her a beer or maybe something a bit better.

She ignores them all which of course makes them cry harder.

Sasha doesn’t care.

She wants their names.

His name.

“Okay so I’m Gipsy Danger, I started this band with Striker Eureka-the lovely dame sitting at the board-” dreds smiles and winks, the rings in her nose glinting as she turns to the audience for a wave.  The singer chuckles and waves her hand back to the black guy tapping quietly at his drum set, “Coyote Tango is the lovely husband of Striker, so you boys better watch out.  He knows his way around a drum set better than anyone I’ve ever seen.”  The boys crowding the stage immediately fall silent as the tattooed and grinning drummer points his sticks in their direction and Gipsy Danger chuckles once more before turning to the bass guitarist.

Sasha’s heart starts to hammer and her fingers tangle tightly around her shot glass.

Raleigh is at her side, texting Mako and chatting quietly with Tendo, who’s fiddling idly with his Rosary.  Chuck Hansen is back by the tables flirting with some co-eds who decided to slum it for the night and Sasha can already tell he’s not going to get lucky.  He won’t stop trying though.

And Yancy…

She realizes suddenly that he’s been talking to her throughout the night, desperate for her to forgive him but she’s been too focused on the bass guitarist, too focused on these Jaeger Legends to even pay him any mind.  

She glances around the crowded bar and finally spots him by the door, a beer in hand, chatting with a young woman in dogtags like his and Sasha sighs.

She doesn’t have much of a chance to feel relieved that the eldest Becket is no longer focused on her before Gipsy Danger is speaking once more.

“Now, some of you who follow us know we were in Hong Kong just recently and you’ll notice that there’s been a bit of a personnel change up here on the stage.”  Sasha’s ears prick at that and her eyes dart from Gipsy Danger to the bear who is scowling at his boots.

Her lips curl into a smile at the sight and something clicks deep in her cold Russian soul.  

Something only Raleigh Becket’s grin and Max the bulldog can awaken.  

She sips her vodka slowly and savors the burn as Gipsy chuckles and shakes out her hair and a guy near the back of the bar shouts, “Where’s Cherno?!”

“Well that’s the thing boys,” Gipsy Danger says and her voice is more of a growl now and she’s leaning into the mike and the keyboardist, Striker Eureka, is playing a familiar tune on the board.  It sounds rather like a dirge version of the Wedding March.  Sasha’s eyebrow arches at that and there’s some snickering filling the bar now.  “Our very own Cherno Alpha fell into the Breach of Love, took a punch to the heart and went down in a nuclear fallout of puppy-dog romance in the middle of Hong Kong.” Gipsy is smiling now, a big toothy grin that calls to mind the pin-ups of the 40’s and Striker Eureka is chuckling and shaking her head while Coyote Tango is tapping out a march on his drums.  The bear is still scowling but Sasha can just detect a curl to his lips as well.

She starts to wonder if maybe it’s a bit of an act, his sullen glares and dangerous snarls.  

That click in her soul is a bit sharper with that realization and she sips her vodka a little faster.

“So, I guess I should introduce you to our lovely Siberian’s replacement, yeah?” Gipsy says and she’s swaggering over to the bear now, her hips rolling and her long legs stretching in that black leather and Sasha feels something a little like jealousy start to sniff around that click in her soul.  Gipsy glances coyly over her shoulder and runs her fingers through the bear’s bleached blonde hair; he lets her but even Sasha can tell he’s irritated, that he doesn’t particularly want to be here, to be touched by this dark haired beauty in leather and that click, that damned piece of her soul is shivering through her now and something a bit like happiness begins to warm her bones. “Boys and girls, let me introduce you to our new toy from Vladivostok, Aleksis.”  

**

His name is Aleksis.

She exhales a cloud of nicotine from her nose and wonders if his full name is Alexander.  

 _Alexander, Alexandra,_ she muses as the tip of her cigarette glows and nicotine rushes over her lungs.   _Vladivostok._

Coincidence.

Surely.  

“Thought I’d find you out here.”

She jumps at the sound of Raleigh speaking behind her and glances over her shoulder. He’s grinning, of course, and leaning on the railing of the stoop leading from the stage door, which is thankfully closed behind him.  

She can still hear them playing though.

The Jaeger Legends.  

_Aleksis.  Alexander?_

_The bear._

“Why were you looking for me?” she asks around the cigarette and the questions still swirling in her skull.  She taps some ash from the tip and feels him shift behind her.  The leather of his jacket creaks as he shrugs and she can tell he is still grinning.  

“Kaiju Blue is getting ready to come on and you left, so I thought I’d come find you.”  He hesitates and she stiffens, waiting for the taboo question she hopes won’t come.  “Are you okay Sash?”

She is quiet for a moment, letting the cigarette burn down a bit and then she rubs her forehead and sighs.  “ _Da ya v poryadke sladko,_ ” she mutters as she flicks the smoldering cigarette away and prepares to return to the Shatterdome’s dingy interior with her friend.  “I am fine Raleigh, do not worry for me,” she says as he drapes his arm over her shoulder and she loops hers around his waist.  

He bumps her temple gently with his chin and chuckles as he reaches for the door, “I always worry about my friends Alexandra.  It’s what I do,” he says, his fingers closing around the doorknob but before he can open the door it is thrown open and a bear of man plows into them and Sasha is thrown violently into his chest.

She barely notices his arms wrapping tight around her before Raleigh is shouting for the newest arrival to let her go and the arrival is shouting at Raleigh in Russian and Sasha’s senses are overwhelmed by the unbelievable musk and breadth of him.

He’s just so... _big._

 _“_ _Chyort poberi!”_ she gasps as he bends over her and Raleigh’s fingers tangle in the black leather of her jacket.  

Dark blue eyes lock on hers and his thick beard rasps against her cheek as he balances her and bears the brunt of Raleigh’s elbows and fists. Raleigh is still shouting, still telling the bear to let her go, asking if she is all right and she should say something in English but she can only think in Russian and bass guitar solos.  

“ _Vy russkiye?”_ the bear asks in obvious surprise and maybe a little relief and she nods.

“ _Da,”_ she whispers weakly as he cradles her to his chest and Raleigh mutters sullenly about the Russian language.  “ _Da, ya russkiy.”_

His fingers span her ribcage as she affirms her nationality and he starts to grin, the midnight blue of his eyes swirling to black as he takes in her flushed cheeks and the dark red of her lips.  “Good,” he mutters in heavily accented English.  

Before she can stop him, he is kissing her and his fingers are trailing up her back to tangle in her short blonde hair.  

Sasha stops thinking.

In Russian and in guitar solos.  

“O, Bozhe,” she whispers against his lips as Raleigh curses them and the bear’s band spills out around them, their voices loud and chaotic in the still San Francisco air.

The bear, called Aleksis by his bandmates, who is from Vladivostok and possibly named Alexander, continues kissing her and Sasha begins to wonder if she may have a new favorite band.

“Well flyboy,” the purring voice of Gipsy Danger says from behind them.  “I think your girlfriend just went to the red team.”  

Raleigh only sighs and rubs his forehead as Coyote Tango and Striker Eureka chuckle and light up their own cigarettes; Sasha is still wrapped tight in the giant’s arms and he’s had one too many beers.  There’s only so much he can do, now that Yancy is off doing his own thing and Chuck is still flirting with co-eds.

Except maybe warn the guy about knives under mattresses and her ability to hold grudges for well over a lifetime.  

Or maybe not.  

“We always knew we couldn’t keep her on our team,” he mutters as he accepts a cigarette from Striker and lights up with a sigh.  

Gipsy Danger is watching him  and her Russian bandmate thoughtfully.

It’s a dangerous look and if he wasn’t so concerned for Sasha, he might be worried.

Might be.  

“ _Dyshi,_ Sasha,” he mutters to her elbow and his lips twitch as she flips him off.  

He shakes his head and turns to the rest of the band.  “So, you guys sound awesome.  Have any EP’s out?”

Sasha barely hears him.

That guitar solo has picked up in the back of her skull once more.  

“ _Pitchka_ ,” the bear murmurs as he strokes her cheek and rests his forehead to hers.  “ _Milaya ptitsa…”_

She shivers at the endearment but can’t look away from his eyes.  

She wonders if she’ll ever be able to forget their frigid heat.

It really doesn’t seem likely.

**

“I saw you by the bar, while I was playing.”

Aleksis’s voice is deep, warm, something out of Sasha’s childhood memories and she shivers against the rough wood of the Shatterdome’s women’s restroom.  Somehow, they found their way back into the bar, back to the dark hallway at the very rear of the establishment.  

Somehow…

She can’t remember most of it.

All she can remember is _him._

His callused fingers on her hip.

His broad chest forming a protective barrier between the crowds and her.  

His soft voice, murmuring endearments to her in Russian.  

“Come with me,” is all she had to say before he was following her, his dark blue eyes concerned but heated.  “We should talk.”  

They both knew talking wasn’t what she meant.  

She throws the restroom door open and snarls wordlessly at the two moronic co-ed’s freshening their makeup and gossiping about the hot Australian who kept buying them beers.  They take one look at her, at the towering bear behind her and Sasha swears to God, they squeak.  

Both girls scatter, rushing past Sasha and Aleksis with murmured “sorries” and Aleksis’s chest rumbles behind her back.

That click in her soul tightens and somehow she yanks the bear through the door and slams it closed, locking it in one smooth movement.  

Then, it’s her turn for surprise kisses.

“My bear,” she growls to him, her teeth trailing over his muscular throat and over his collar bones.  He’s so _tall._  She actually has to stand on her tiptoes.

And she’s just a couple inches shy of six feet.

“Little bird,” he whispers back as he captures her in his arms and presses her against the door.  “How did I find you?”

She nips at the hollow beneath his ear and murmurs with a soft chuckle of her own.  “You fell into the breach of love?” she whispers as his hands trail down her sides cupping her breasts as they do before falling to her thighs.

His blue eyes rise to meet hers and he snorts before nipping at her lip.  

“That hideous song,” he growls as she shrugs free of her jacket and his fingers run from her thighs to her ass.  “Do not mention it to me, little bird.”   

He pushes her firmly against the door and eases his knee between her legs, his teeth baring in a fierce grin as she shudders and presses herself into him with a soft moan.

Sasha is fire and ice under his touch, under his gaze.  Her body writhes with desire and yet she barely moves as he eases her up and presses his hips against hers.  Their lips dance over each other’s faces, necks, collars.  Fingers tangle and slide over barely clothed skin.

He is a solid wall of muscled heat; it is like touching a wild cat and she revels in it.

The sound of her zipper coming undone and a button popping off of his shirt is the only sound in the dingy Shatterdome women’s restroom.  

She gasps at the sensations his callused fingers on her folds causes and her head rolls back on her shoulders in complete and utter surrender as he strokes and cups her through her panties.  He chuckles as she curses him breathlessly and her legs tighten in response to the rumblings of his voice vibrating through her belly.

“I thought I would be too far from home,” he growls against her throat as she rolls into his hand and her fingers lock into his shirt.  “But I find Vladivostok is not so far after all.  How did you come here, sweetheart?”

His voice, warm and Russian and rough with desire, washes over her as his fingers stroke her dampened panties and begin to edge beneath the hems.  

Her eyes flash open and she bares her teeth in a fierce snarl.  

“Enough talk,” she gasps and she tangles her fingers into the blonde hair at the back of his skull.  “Do you have a rubber?”

His lips curl into a smile to match his own and her turns his head just enough to press a kiss to her wrist.  “Back pocket,” he mutters into her pale wrist.  “Hold on pet.”  

“Sasha,” she sighs as his lips leave her skin and his left hand moves to cup her ass more firmly while the right shifts to his back pocket.  “My name is Sasha.”  

His eyes flash to hers and a single dark brow, far darker than his hair, arches.  “Sasha?” he murmurs and she nods.  There’s a flash of foil and he hums in his throat as his fingers massage her ass absently.

It’s not as awkward as one would think

She shivers at the thought of her body fitting so well with his and she wonders…

Wonders how this can be.

_Coincidence._

_Surely._

“Your name is Alexandra then?” he murmurs through the rustle of foil in his fingers and she stretches her hands down to help his pants slide free of his hips and her ankles.   She smiles and nudges his chin with her nose as he shifts just enough to accommodate her touch.  

“Your name is Alexander then?” she asks back and her fingers trail over his belly and up his chest. He is not hairy like a bear, she gives him that.  

But he is still big.  

 _All_ of him.

His cock is erect, waiting for them, for her and she shivers at the sight.

She trails her fingers back down over his belly to circle the head and she chuckles as he shudders against her.   His cock twitches at her touch and her own body trembles in response.  

“Alexandra and Alexander,” he growls as he presses his forehead to hers and she takes the tiny foil square from his fingers.  “Coincidence?”

Her eyes meet his as she runs her fingers along his length, sheathing him in rubber, and she chuckles.  

“No my bear,” she murmurs as she presses a kiss to his lip.  “We are Russian.  There’s no such thing as coincidence.”

His surprised laughter rumbles through her as she rolls her hips against his and takes his thick length into her warm center and the fingers of her free hand tangle into his hair even as he pulls her slowly down around him.  

Both of them growl in barely coherent Russian and the door of the women’s restroom groans in response to their slow thrusting.

A slow bass line thrums through the heavy wood, lending a rhythm to their movements and as Sasha’s head falls back and Aleksis’s teeth nip into her skin, she can’t help thinking…

He’s better at the bass guitar than the guy from Kaiju Blue.  

**

“Sasha!  Sasha Kaidanovsky!  Let down your long, beautifully bleached blonde hair!”

Sasha groans and tucks her face more firmly into her warm pillow.  “Make them go away _moy medved_ ,” she grumbles blearily as Chuck Hansen, Raleigh and Yancy Becket bellow from the street below her apartment.  

Her pillow chuckles, his warm voice rumbling through her and his fingers trail through her tangled hair as he stirs.  “Shall I roar at them for you _pitchka_?” he murmurs and she giggles at the feel of his breath washing over the shell of her ear.  His fingers are gentle on her skin, callused and warm and she draws herself more closely to him, desperate for the warmth and peace he brings her.  

“Yes, please,” she says with a small smile and a nip of teeth at his throat.  

They are still shouting for her and as Aleksis stirs beneath her, her hand slides free of the sheet and her pale skin glows against his tan skin.  There’s a glint of a diamond on her finger in the early sunlight streaming through her curtains and then Aleksis, naked as the day he was born, slips free of the bed.

Sasha stretches into the warm hollow his massive body leaves in her mattress and her lips curl into a small smile as she watches the long muscles of his legs work beneath his skin and she sighs into his pillow, absolutely content to let him terrify her friends.

Aleksis throws the French Doors open as Raleigh begins singing “Into the Breach of Love” in a truly terrible falsetto and Sasha giggles once more at the choked gurgle he makes as Aleksis appears on the balcony.

Naked.

And tousled.

 _My bear,_ she thinks as he leans against the black wrought iron railing of her balcony and looks down on the men standing beneath him.  

He doesn’t say a word, simply glowers and only Sasha can see the faint smile on his lips, hidden deep in his beard.

Only Sasha can hear the faint rumbling in his chest as he tries to keep from laughing.

Raleigh is the first to respond to Aleksis’s appearance.  

“Oh my god!  Mako, close your eyes!” he shouts and Sasha has to hide her face in her pillow at the faint scuffle she can hear down on the street.  

“Hello Aleksis,” Mako says, her voice as serene as ever and Aleksis glances back at a still hiding Sasha before turning back and smiling.

“Hello Mako,” he says in rough English.  “Pitchka is still sleeping.  Take the boys away, yes?”  

Mako laughs softly and murmurs, “Of course, Aleksis.  I am sorry for their rudeness.  We’ll see you at the Shatterdome in a few hours, all right?”

Aleksis growls in assurance and as he turns back to enter Sasha’s apartment, Yancy bellows, “You know it’s bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day, right Ruski?”  

Aleksis turns back and smiles fiercely, “We are Russian,” he growls.  “We do not believe in luck or coincidence.”

The french doors close behind him, but not before they catch Chuck snorting and muttering, “Of course.  Damn Russians.  They’ve got vodka running in their veins I swear.   That or Siberian snow.”

Aleksis smiles as their voices fade and the corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles upon his sweetheart.

Sasha is dozing, still curled in his vacant spot and she sighs as he lays once more beside her and folds her body into his arms.  

“Good morning pitchka,” he murmurs as his lips trail over her skin.  “Are you ready to become mine?”

She hums against his throat and runs her nose along the underside of his jaw.  

“Moy medved,” she murmurs as his fingers tangle between the fingers of her left hand and he plays with the ring he slipped there a few months ago.  “I have fallen through the Breach into your arms, Aleksis.”   

He chuckles at that and growls into her ear, his voice a warm burn against her skin,, “I told you to never mention that song to me, pitchka.”

She simply kisses him and cocks her leg over his hips, her fingers tangling into his hair as she does so.  “I love you Alexander,” she murmurs as he kisses her and her body melts into his.

“And I love you Alexandra,” he murmurs back as she kisses him and he holds her tightly against his chest.  “I will follow you into the Breach.”

Her soft laugh is the only sound in her sunny bedroom on the morning of their wedding and their fingers never unlock and their eyes never leave the other’s.  

 _I will drift with you, drift with you into the Breach baby_ he hums in Russian to her and the song really isn’t as hideous this way.

But that is just the Russian way, isn’t it?

Everything is beautiful in Russian.  

Even bears.

And little birds.  


End file.
